This invention relates generally to athletic equipment and, more particularly, to a shoulder pad to be worn by athletes such as football and hockey players.
Over the years the design of shoulder pads has changed to provide greater protection for athletes. An effort has also been made to make these pads as lightweight as possible to reduce the burden and restrictions on the athlete. Nevertheless, there is a continuing demand for lighter shoulder pads which provide even greater protection.